


Finally

by MelanieVimpula



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Victim Blaming, assorted violence, attacker's POV, dubcon turned noncon, kinda brutal rape, which is the first for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanieVimpula/pseuds/MelanieVimpula
Summary: Dirk wants Dave, but Dave doesn’t want Dirk. One day Dave snaps and gives his little brother exactly what he asked for and then some.





	Finally

It started out subtle and slow. A few lingering touches in innocent places and his bright, amber eyes peering over the rim of his shades as he’s gauging out your reaction. You couldn’t quite place what you were seeing back then but now you know that hungry twinkle a little too well, he’s not looking at you as a big brother but as a man. It was so out of place in his eyes that you ignored it for the longest time, thinking you’re just seeing things and pushing the discomfort down. You really should have put a stop to it as soon as it began.

You’re not sure if Dirk thought you were just dense and failed to see your continued lack of reaction as a sign that you’re not interested since he’s gotten a lot bolder recently. He finds all the reason to touch you, lean into you and get a lot closer than your personal space allows. He openly flatters you, praises you, almost worships you with honeyed words and glossy eyes, everything short of begging you to fuck him, finally.

Your mistake was that you didn’t shoot him down as soon as you figured what was happening, you thought you could avoid the awkward conversation. You have started to tell him ‘no’, but you think it only excites him further to have you finally answering in some way. He wants to win you over, turn your _no_ into _yes_ since now he’s sure you know what he’s getting at. The continuous sexual tension is suffocating you.

Even now when you’re leisurely spending the evening and playing games together on the couch his leg is trying to worm between yours and he’s half-sitting on your lap at this point. He rests his head on your shoulder, shades discarded just for this, other arm linked with yours. Holding his controller like that must be uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as you are right now.

Dirk sets his controller down to appreciatively squeeze your bicep and ask you how many hours you’ve been at the gym this week, his breath hot and damp on your neck. It’s an empty question, he knows your routine and you tell him as much. He barely relents, his hand staying on your arm much longer than needed, the touch prickling like needles. The irritation boils beneath your skin when you push him further away again. He laughs and dismisses you, scooting back over, but not clinging onto you as closely as before.

You’re close to your breaking point. He has been wearing you down for months and months, cleverly staying under your oblivious radar until this all is too far gone and you’d have to confront him. He knows how much you hate serious confrontation. He knows how much you like to just play along and pretend nothing is happening. He’s baiting you into doing exactly what he wants. And you’re afraid, you don’t want to give in but you don’t want to have a big argument with him either. He has to realize what he’s doing wrong and give up all by himself, but you’re not sure if his horny teenage brain is capable of that. Dirk is relentless and you never thought you'd be his prey. When did you lose your dominance, again?

You can physically feel something snapping within you when Dirk’s hand slides under your shirt, holding you by the side of your ribcage and he’s about to straddle you and his lips press against your ear and his breath hitches and he finally, _finally_ says it; “Dave _please_ fuck me already.” You draw a blank before the anger explodes, just barely covered by your stoic façade. You can’t take it any more.

“Alright, _fine_.” You spit through gritted teeth and the mixed look of surprise and bliss on Dirk’s face makes your skin crawl. He looks so happy yet you can feel nothing but hate towards him right now.

You stand up abruptly and grip his wrist, pulling him along to your bedroom. He laughs a light, hearty laugh and he’s easily led alongside you. You close the door behind you two and push Dirk against it, his back hitting the surface a little harder than you’d like in any other situation. He doesn’t seem bothered the slightest, eyes half-lidded in anticipation, as far as you can guess he likes your aggression. You hate the look on him, so trusting and vulnerable. Doesn’t he know what’s really happening right now?

When you press him into the door and kiss him harshly you can swear his eyes roll back. He lets you push your tongue into his mouth right away and you don’t shy away from doing so. He’s gripping onto you so tightly, grasping everywhere he can reach, overwhelmed that this is finally happening. He tries to kiss you back, inexperienced but enthusiastic. You bite his lip for his efforts, hard enough to sting, but he just moans. His hips push against yours and you can clearly feel how hard he is. When you pull away you almost recoil at the sight of him, he’s beyond breathless, lower lip glistening with spit, his pretty, freckled cheeks flushed and long, dark lashes framing his lustful gaze, pupils blown wide. He wants you more than you’ve ever seen anyone want you and it scares you.

You grab the hem of his shirt and he’s already pulling it off for you, white cotton thrown into some dark corner of your room and forgotten. He definitely doesn’t look bad and you know it, he has walked around shirtless plenty of times but you’ve made a point not to look. Now you can and should so you know what you’re defiling. You don’t want to think that Dirk works out this much just to please your eye, but he probably does. He’s still smaller than you but he’ll catch up in mass eventually. There’s a gentle curve to his pectorals already and you can count every bump of his abs, all the way down to the platinum blonde trail of hair disappearing under his pants. The grooves of his hip bones are sharpening up and he’s so beautiful you want to throw up.

Now that you have more exposed skin ready, you kiss down his neck instead, still holding him tightly against the door. Kiss might be a wrong word for what you’re doing though, you lap at his skin, biting and sucking harshly, like you want to rip open his carotid artery. Your labored breathing might just as well be growling at this point. Adrenaline is tingling in your fingertips and Dirk is loud, but still clearly enjoying what he’s getting. You’re sure to change that.

His neck is full of blooming bruises by the time you’re done with it, reddened patches with pinpricks of purple in them. You know he’s going to have trouble turning his head tomorrow. Since none of this has drawn out the wanted reaction out of Dirk you move down to his collarbones. Licking along the firm, smooth surface first, you choose the spot where it protudes the most and the hollow under it is the deepest. You bring your teeth down so hard you swear you can feel a crunch when the skin squeezes against the bone under the flats of your teeth. Dirk yelps and jolts as expected, stuttering out: “Ouch! T-That actually hurts, a lot, can you be a l-little more gentle…?” By the tone of the voice you can tell he has wanted to say that for a while but now it’s gotten too much. When you dip down to repeat the action he actually tries to pull away from you, raising his voice: “Hey! Bro, wait-!”

You smack him across the face, hard. By the dazed look on his face you’re sure his ear is ringing. You don’t give him time to gather himself, you grab his hair hard and turn him to face you again. When you kiss him now he no longer lets you into his mouth, teeth clenched tight. And he struggles. His arousal is cleared quick when the fear sets in but yours feels like a punch to the gut.

For some reason you don’t want to stop here when he finally begs you to let go of him, if anything your heart is pounding a little heavier now. He has to know how his unwanted advances have made you feel, it’s only fair you give him back as good as you got and more, make him finally abandon his unrealistic dreams of romancing his thirty-year-old big brother.

Dirk struggles against you, but you’ve got his arms in your firm grip and he’s not going anywhere. You tell him so. His eyes are wide and confused now and his heart flutters against his sternum like a dying bird. The first tears gather between his lashes and roll down his cheeks when he realizes what you’re doing. “I-I’m sorry!” he breathes out. Oh, he _does_ have enough self-awareness to know why you’re absolutely livid with him.

Too late, you grip him by his hair again and he whines, holding onto your arm and digging his nails into your skin. You drag him to the bed and throw him down, hitting him across the face again to stun him for a second. You yank him closer to the edge of the bed by his belt so you can undo his pants. He kicks against you, pulls at your wrists and presses his hips down against the bed to make this as difficult as possible for you, but you won’t relent. You hit him, anywhere you can reach so he’d stop fighting and he does. There’s a dull ache in your knuckles but now you can pull both his pants and his underwear off without much trouble.

He curls up and tries to back out further along the bed but you climb after him. He’s sobbing and begging and covering himself but you can barely hear him over the sound of your blood rushing in your ears. You press him down flat on the bed and his thighs grip your sides. You kiss him again, eagerly rutting your hips down against his. You can still only meet his clenched teeth, but you make sure to lick along them just to make him shudder in disgust. You pull back to taunt him. “Isn’t this what you wanted? You’ve been clinging to me for months. Is the real thing too much?”

He turns his head away and looks to the side. “I said I’m sorry… I know I shouldn’t have-” The choked sound of his voice is thrilling but you cut him off to continue. “Pssh! It’s too late to say sorry now that you’ve got me interested. You’re sick. Nobody ever taught you to stay away from older men?” Dirk stiffens up under you and cautiously nods. “Alright, you knew about the dangers. So why did you pursue me anyway?” His eyes dart back at you, uncertain and wet. “I…I thought you would be safe…” He whispers, broken but somewhat hopeful.

You can’t help but laugh at him and he looks startled, curling up even smaller under you. “Safe? Your own brother? Did you really think that? God you’re so pathetic.” You hiss, feeling acid on the back of your tongue. Why do you love antagonizing him so much? The way he squirms under you, red to the tips of his ears and scared of what you’re going to do to him shouldn’t turn you on so much. Nor the way his whole being tries to shy away from your touch, a stark contrast to how it was before.

You hold your weight on one arm across his upper chest, other diving down between your bodies and pulling open your pants. He trashes against you, still begging, begging, begging but you’re deaf to the sound of his voice. You can only feel the hot, insistent throbbing in your hand. You want to fuck him so bad, fill him up, make him squeal and cry so he’d never, ever look at you the same way, that every time he even thinks about a cock yours will be the one he remembers. You want to ruin him. Your voice is raspy with want when you speak. “Fucking hell, Dirk, stop struggling. Or do you want me to go in dry?” You barely wait for him to shake his head and mumble out an answer before continuing. “Stay right where you are, move an inch and I’ll make it really hurt.”

Your head swims when you reach for the bedside drawer to get lube, Dirk thankfully lays completely still. Fucking him dry wouldn’t feel as pleasurable and goddamn you want to get something else out of this besides the pent-up sadistic glee. You slick yourself up well but don’t bother to do the same for your little brother. He’ll manage, even though he tries to say something and shove at your shoulders when you line yourself up and start pushing into him. With one swift, hard push you’re balls deep in him and his whole body locks up around you, both his limbs and his insides gripping you tight. He’s choking onto his own sobs when he screams into your shoulder. Your shirt is wet from your own sweat and his tears, but mostly your sweat.

The pleasure is sweet buzzing in your ears and it’s hard not to rock into the small, shaking body beneath. Dirk is still pleading you to stop but does he really think you would stop at this point? Hell no. Whether he’s ready or not for you he’ll get everything you have to offer. His nails rake your back through your shirt and his thighs hurt your hip bones but you fuck him deep and hard, no doubt how he had imagined it. You want to last for a while so he’d have a bang for his buck but you’re also desperate to cum inside him as soon as you can, so he’ll never forget what he did to you.

The longer it goes on the less he fights you and the quieter he gets. His spine is strung in a tight curve, head resting in the crook of your neck and hands thrown around your shoulders. It’s a hug, you guess, but don’t care. You hold his legs in the hooks of your arms, keeping him angled just right for you. He rocks along your thrusts, like a doll. It’s kind of hot, he’s instantly more attractive when he shuts up and just sobs softly. The high, whiny pleas make you roll your eyes and you’re not sure if he knows it. You should be highly empathetic and this far you’ve always been sweet to him, deep down under all your asshole-ish mannerisms you’re a good dude. Really. You think, bite hard down on the soft muscle of his shoulder and cum.

You don’t even look behind when you leave the room and walk straight into the living room, anxiously fiddling with your lighter. The TV has turned itself off by now and the only thing illuminating the room is the soft glow of the floor lamp by the couch. You push open the window, breathing in deep before pulling out a pack of cigarettes, tapping the bottom and taking one between your teeth. You can hear soft crying from the bedroom and your skin feels hot and too tight. Everything is far away. You cup the flame against the breeze from the window and light your cigarette, hands shaking.

The first drag soothes your nerves down, the familiar sting in the back of your throat and the heavy fullness of your lungs is grounding and makes you really realize what you’ve done. You brutally raped your little brother. He wanted it at first, yes, but you made sure he would hate every second of it. Why didn’t you just say no? You could have just walked away. No, you went out of your way to torture him. Breathing out the smoke into the crisp night air feels cathartic. You’re a monster. You let your anger get the best of you and you hurt Dirk, _your_ darling Dirk, he’s just a teen, you should have known better.

Meanwhile the crying has quieted down. You tap your cigarette gently to let the ashes be carried away by the wind. It’s already halfway burnt. You can hear careful shuffling from your bedroom and then uncertain pitter-patter down the hall. Dirk appears in the doorway, wrapped up in a white sheet, eyes red and his neck redder. You’re startled to see him. He’s quiet for a second, just staring at you and shaking slightly. “Bro, I’m sorry. I’ll…never do this again!” He blurts out and starts crying again. His other hand clutches the sheet up to his chest and the other covers up his face in shame. You can feel your heart skip a beat. This isn’t how it was supposed to go.

You snub out your cigarette into the ashtray on the coffee table next to you, it’s time to talk. The overwhelming feeling of brotherly love and guilt makes your chest constrict. You don’t really know why you do it, you can clearly see him stiffen when you approach, shoulders riding up and chin dipping down in fearful anticipation. But you won’t hurt him, not this time. You wrap your arms around Dirk tightly, pulling him into a loving embrace.

He’s rigid in your hold and you know you have to say something, anything to calm him down. Apologize yourself, tell him it’s not his fault, that you’re the one who should never do it again and you’re the one who’s responsible because you’re an adult and he only barely. You can never live this down and you’re so, so sorry and you’ll do everything to help him from now on.

Instead you whisper to him, “I forgive you.” and feel a sick twist in your gut for everything you know you can make him do now.


End file.
